digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sonamyfan666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Crests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 23:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Crests You may find them similar, but it's an arbitrary comparison you're setting up, since any proposed similarity isn't an inherent quality meaningful to the franchise. If you can find a quote from one of the series creators along the lines of "we designed the Crest of Light to resemble the Crest of Courage", then it would be viable, but "we don't do trivia" doesn't just mean no trivia sections, it also means that we don't do random thoughts on a topic. 13:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :See my above response, and also . The distinction you are making between Courage/Light and the other crests is your invention, and not anything inherent or meaningful within the series itself; for comparison, unlike Light and Courage, Hope and Courage have actually gotten mixed up by the artists a few times, and that would be worth mentioning (in the Hope or Courage sections). What you are trying to add to the wiki is essentially "Hey, everybody listen to this weird thing I thought up." 16:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I've explained this sufficiently. If you're still confused about my response then reread what I posted. The distinction you're making is in your head, not in the anime. 21:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::No. You have not given any "proof from the anime". You have looked at the pictures and in your head made the decision they are similar. No one in the anime or in the production of the anime has made that claim. The closest to what you are claiming is in certain card art, where the artists accidentally put the Crest of Courage on Pegasusmon instead of the Crest of Hope. Nowhere within the published materials does anyone draw a link between the Crests of Courage and Light. That is why it is an arbitrary distinction, because it is one invented by you. :::Provide a quote from one of the staff who designed the crests saying something like "we designed the Crest of Light to resemble the Crest of Courage", and then you'll have full permission to put it on the wiki. But right now, what you are trying to do is to insert something that you made up on the wiki, something that doesn't even mean anything, and stuff like that is just...boring and pointless. 02:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::...where, in the anime, does a character say that the Crests of Courage and Light are similar? Where does any artist working on the show say that they designed them to be similar? That's all you have to provide. All you've provided so far is your opinion, not proof. All yo need to provide is actual proof. 06:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Please read what I've been posting just once, okay? I've already seen the pictures and I understand what you're trying to say--the problem is that kind of claim is not only not provable but also not interesting or meaningful. Seriously, what are you telling our readers with the claim? They come to read about the crests, do you think they're going to understand the topic better to know that "Sonamyfan666 thinks that the Crests of Light and Courage look pretty similar"? 06:37, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay fine, I'll answer the question: No, most readers don't want to read opinions. Most wikis do not allow editor opinions. Wikipedia does not allow the kind of thing you're trying to pull, so don't try to paint this as some weird requirement on my part. ::::::If you really, really believed that the similarity is so obvious -- then readers can notice it by just looking. Writing it out is not only unprofessional because it is an opinion, but to readers it comes off feeling like you're being patronizing. ::::::Furthermore, "I would have to put in extra effort in order to do this responsibly" is not an excuse to do something irresponsibly. 06:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::As long as you don't violate wiki policy, you can disagree all you want. 07:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC)